


Perfection & Tragedy

by masculinetrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, dirk is gonna cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masculinetrash/pseuds/masculinetrash
Summary: Young and in love, Dirk, an amazing ballerina falls in love with his director.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck im doing my friend wanted me to post a fanfic of something so i guess im writing a story let me die

Sitting in the very back of the empty theater, you watch his careful steps. The sound echos and changes with his pressure. He can't see you back here, but he knows you're here. He's putting on a show for you. He spins and twirls as if this was his solo, which it is. His pirouette is better now than ever before. He follows through with a level of relaxation you've never seen. His slows as if the song was ending, closing the dance and waiting for a moment. Stress seems to fill him in that moment. You see how out of breathe he is, how much he's sweating, the tension that's built from having to stand do still.

You swish your glass of whiskey. The ice clinks together in the caramel liquid. You stand up in the silence and move to the middle aisle, slipping your other hand into your pocket. He lifts his head up, curious amber eyes looking for some sort of praise. "Come here, baby," you whisper when you reach the stage, putting your glass down and leaning your chest against it. You let a smile slips onto yourself, watching his tension that's been building melt away.

He moves quickly, like a puppy who's missed it's owner. He falls onto his knees in front of you, looking down at you. His beautiful smile is hard to see in the dim lighting, but you can tell it's there. You push yourself up onto your tiptoes, trying to kiss his jaw. He leans forward, hugging your head. You laugh a little, amused with his display. "Did.. Did I do good?"

You try to pull yourself from his hold, wanting to see his face. "Of course, baby. Better than ever before." He looks at you with questioning eyes. He's so young compared to you. The way his pretty bright eyes compare to your calmer velvety ones. The spark and worry. The change in them like a vicious storm. You press your lips against his before pulling back all the way. "Come on, it's getting late and I don't wanna get us killed driving back in the snow." You leave your arms out for him.

He takes your hands and slips down, turning to grab your drink after. The glass is dripping from the warmth of the room. You like to keep it comfortable here, especially for Dirk. "I don't it's that bad. Do you?"

"Nah, but you can never tell during the winter. And I'd rather take you home in one piece than in four." You grin at him, joking. He huffs, offering the glass with both hands. You accept before stopping. His jacket. "Where'd you leave your coat?"

"Oh! Uhm..." He looks around, realizing he has no idea either. He shrugs shyly. "I dunno..."

You take off your own and put it around him. "You're not very responsible, Dirk." You tease him, before putting a kiss behind his ear. He blushes and tries to kiss you back. You pull your head up high, making sure he doesn't achieve his goals. You'll always be his gatekeeper, no matter what. "Come on. Let's get you home." Its already past midnight anyway.


End file.
